


A Time Between Moments

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN One Word Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ex-doctor!Cas, ex-soldier!Dean, growing relationship, living out their best lives, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: There’s that time, just moments after they’ve crawled back into bed after washing off their orgasms, when their breaths are just evening out... they lay apart, each on their side, facing one another. Blue meets green, in that time in between moments.





	A Time Between Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN One Word Bingo](https://spnonewordbingo.tumblr.com/) with the square: eyes. 
> 
> There's a smidge of angst woven in in the background to their wonderful morning with each other... but essentially this is just peaceful fluff

*******

There’s that time, just moments after they’ve crawled back into bed after washing off their orgasms, when their breaths are just evening out... they lay apart, each on their side, facing one another. Blue meets green, in that time in between moments. When the air is still and it feels like they can conquer the world with a single thought.

Nothing really matters, only each other. The curtains sway gently in the sweet summer breeze but the outside is silent. Not a single car passes, or a single bird tweeting interrupts them.

Dean blinks slowly, and Cas mirrors him, his lips curving upwards easily in their blissful haze. Not everything is endorphin induced, most of it is out of pure harmony with one another. They’ve worked so hard and for so long to get here, after decades of close friendship, both of them too worried to ruin what they already cherished so much.

Perhaps it was unfortunate that confessions were thrown at one another during a heated argument, fuelled by their own desires. Neither regret the moment though, as they came together, first in an embrace and then a kiss so gentle and passionate.

There are flecks of gold in Dean’s eyes, Castiel is sure of that, as the sun creeps over the hills and through their window. It's a glow that makes Dean’s skin look golden too, where the scars he’s earned fade and the freckles on his shoulders fan in an expanse of pure beauty. The tension from years in the military has loosened into a pliancy that Castiel knows is just for him. It’s safe here, and they’ve built a life to be so. Dean can relax and Castiel can relax too.

Life’s grown on them both, changed them and moulded them like with Dean’s discharge from the army several years earlier than he expected, for which Castiel is grateful. He’d seen the weight on Dean’s shoulders, heavier and heavier with each tour until the last one broke him. Castiel too, who’d spent years as a doctor only to succumb to a tumour that made his hands shake too much to do his job. Surgery fixed it for the most part but after trying to battle through while Dean was overseas and the both of them falling apart at the seams, they needed the time together. Day in and day out next to one another.

Moments like these where they’ve nothing to do but lay in the quiet morning and trade small smiles. They owe this to each other, for the times apart, when Castiel was busy working or Dean was fighting overseas; when they were still just friends and didn’t know how to say I love you.

These are Castiel’s favourite moments; the time between moments when everything is still and their hearts sync and their breaths are slow and even. Nothing needs to be said. A slow blink to a smile, a light peck of lips to Dean’s nose is all they need.

They’ll have to rise soon, find some breakfast and put on a cup of coffee, but Dean’s eyes have closed again, drifting into a doze, light enough that even with the rustle of the bed sheets will stir him.

Castiel bends his head forward and presses his forehead to Dean’s own. The action wakes him momentarily, but that’s just it, a single moment of Dean’s gold-flecked, green eyes that he most certainly fell in love with the day they first met.

Time pauses, just for them and yet the sun continues to rise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece :) I'm slowly getting back to _enjoying_ writing. I have two multi-chapter works on the go, both of which I want to finish before publishing them, one is going to be no more than 20k, while the other is going to (and already is) over 50k, I'm excited to share them both too :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](http://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
